Bikini metallico della principessa Organa
---- Il bikini metallico della principessa Organa (Princess Leia's bikini o Princess Leia's metal bikini in inglese) è un costume indossato dall'attrice Carrie Fisher, interprete del personaggio della Principessa Leila Organa, nel film Il ritorno dello Jedi della trilogia originale nel franchise di Guerre stellari. Considerato un'icona del cinema ed entrato nell'immaginario collettivo, è un costume da schiava che viene imposto alla principessa, tenuta prigioniera nel palazzo di Jabba the Hutt mentre tentava di recuperare Ian Solo congelato nella carbonite all'inizio del film. La Principessa Leila lo mantiene addosso fino alla morte di Jabba; spesso, al costume si accompagnano catene varie, al collo, ai polsi e alle caviglie. Descrizione |-|IT= "Era come acciaio, non acciaio, ma plastica dura, e se si stava dietro di me si poteva "vedere direttamente la Florida" (vulva). Dovreste chiedere a Boba Fett riguardo a questo." (Carrie Fisher) |-|EN= "It was like steel, not steel, but hard plastic, and if you stood behind me you could see straight to Florida. You'll have to ask Boba Fett about that." (Carrie Fisher) Il costume è composto da quattro pezzi: 1) Il pezzo superiore del bikini, composto in ottone dorato e tessuto, legato da dietro al collo e alla schiena da spago sottile. 2) Il pezzo inferiore del bikini, un tanga in ottone dorato molto ridotto con due fluenti veli di seta di Lashaa color porpora che pendono dalla mutandina di fronte e di retro. 3) Stivali alti fino al polpaccio (sul retro), aperti sul davanti fino al collo del piede. Sono fatti in pelle di Jerba, una bestia da soma del pianeta desertico Tatooine, e bordati d'ottone dorato. 4) Ornamenti vari: orecchini cerchiati dorati, due fermacapelli e un anello d'ottone dorato intrecciati tra i capelli che formano una treccia, un bracciale d'ottone dorato che avvolge il braccio sinistro e un bracciale dello stesso materiale al polso del braccio destro. Fu realizzato dalla costumista Aggie Guerard Rodgers, che era convinta che nello spazio nessuno indossasse biancheria intima. Fu indossato da Carrie Fisher e dalla sua controfigura Tracy Eddon, anche se avevano difficoltà a indossarlo poiché spesso rivelava le loro forme femminili e spesso molte scene vennero rigirate a causa di seni e vulva scoperti inquadrati. Spesso la Fisher ha messo in dubbio sull'indossare il costume, non volendo dare di sè l'immagine di una donna sottomessa agli uomini. Di certo, la sua apparizione in questo costume le valsero lo status di sex symbol nel mondo della cinematografia. La fama era tale che venne sanzionata in film, serie televisive e altri media. Esisteva un sito Internet dedicato unilateralmente a questo bikini, con fotografie di ragazze che lo indossano emulando l'attrice. Negli artwork di Zimmerman Julius Zimmerman ha ritratto il bikini metallico della principessa Leila Organa (che lo indossa in tutte le rappresentazioni) con la catena in 6 vignette (di cui 2 versione alternativa tra essi): Bikini metallico della principessa Organa/Galleria|- Bikini metallico della principessa Organa/Galleria-2007|2007 Trivia * In alcuni disegni si può notare che la Principessa Leila Organa indossa o un altro bracciale sul polso del braccio sinistro, oppure gli è scivolato quello del braccio fino al polso. Collegamenti esterni * (EN) Princess Leia's bikini, Fictupedia Wiki. * (EN) Slave to Leia, Hyperspace: The Official Star Wars Fan Club (non avviabile). * (EN) Leia Organa Solo, Slaves Wiki. * (EN) Leia's Metal Bikini. * (EN) Character Building at Star Wars Identities, The Official Star Wars Blog (non avviabile). * (EN) The StarWars.com 10: Best Fashion Designs, The Official Star Wars Blog (non avviabile). * (IT) Bikini metallico della principessa Leila, Wikipedia, l'enciclopedia libera. * (EN) Princess Leia's bikini, Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. * (EN) Wired News article: The Cult of Leia's Metal Bikini, Wired. * (EN) Jerba, Wookieepedia. * (EN) Lashaa silk, Wookieepedia. * (EN) Leia's Metal Bikini, Wookieepedia. * (EN) Slave Leia costume, Wookieepedia. Categoria:Guerre stellari Categoria:Lettera B Categoria:Oggetti Categoria:Pagine in costruzione